Nuevos Sentimientos
by lover of anime couples
Summary: Últimamente aquel sentimiento que el tanto odiaba experimentar se hacía presente muy seguido, encendiéndolo como un cerillo y dándole ganas de explotar como un cuete quemando vivo a la persona que osara coquetear le a SU rubia/ Nalu 100%/


Hola :D este es mi primer fic así que no sean malos por favor

**Pareja: **NaLu

**Derechos: **Fairy Tail es una creación de hiro mashima (que ya se está tardando mucho en que Natsu y Lucy se den un beso :I ) pero la historia es mía sacada de mi loca imaginación :D

Sin más que decir ¡a leer!

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu ya lo sabía, él ya sabía que era ese sentimiento de felicidad al estar con Lucy, esa adicción que tenía hacia el olor natural de la chica, esa enorme necesidad de protegerla , esa incontrolable necesidad de hacerla suya, ese sentimiento era _amor _ ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Fácil después de días de sentirse extraño decidió hablar con Mirajane al respecto, normalmente lo consultaría con Lucy, pero aquella vez no lo hiso, en solo pensar hablar con ella de cómo se sentía lo hico avergonzarse sin comprenderlo en ese momento. Después de una larga plática con Mirajane, a la cual se adentró Cana, Natsu comprendió cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Lucy, pero más que nada comprendió que adoraba sentirlos, adoraba estar cerca de Lucy, adora inspirar su irresistible aroma a vainilla, adoraba protegerla, adoraba mirar aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo enloquecían, incluso adoraba consentirla como si de una niña mimada se tratase, el único sentimiento que no le gustaba sentir era aquel que hace poco descubrió, ese sentimiento de furia y odio que sentía hacia cualquier chico que le pusiera los ojos encima a _SU r_ubia, porque si, aunque ella no lo supiera era propiedad de él.

Últimamente aquel sentimiento que el tanto odiaba experimentar se hacía presente muy seguido, encendiéndolo como un cerillo y dándole ganas de explotar como un cuete quemando vivo a la persona que osara coquetearle a la maga estelar, ¿Por qué no molía a golpes a los pretendientes de la chica? Fácil por aquella y dolorosa pared que lo separaba de aquel prestigio, esa pared de hierro frio titulada "solo amigos". Es cierto que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas derrumbar esa fuerte muralla, pero él sabía que si no lo hacía de la manera adecuada podría estar mucho más lejos de Lucy y eso era algo que definitivamente él no podría soportar. Pero ya no podía sentarse a esperar el momento adecuado, debía actuar ahora o nunca o si no la perdería.

**-Oye luce ¿Por qué no vamos a una misión?-** pregunto el peli rosa conocido como Natsu con una enorme sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a _ella._

**-Está bien pero ¿Dónde están Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy y Charle?-** pregunto con una mueca de confusión la rubia.

**-Erza está en una misión de clase S, Gray está en una cita con Juvia, Wendy está enferma y Happy y Charle la están cuidando-**dijo mintiendo descaradamente el peli rosa después de todo Gray no estaba en una cita sino amarrado a un árbol centrado en medio del bosque maldiciendo a Natsu, Wendy estaba pescando ya que ella estaba enterada de los sentimientos de Natsu hacia Lucy decidió concederle el favor a Natsu de estar a solas con la maga estelar. Charle estaba junto a ella, y Happy estaba comiendo un pescado que Natsu le dio de soborno para que los dejara solos. Y Erza bueno ella estaba esperando ansiosamente al otro lado de magnolia a un Jellal que nunca llegara debido a que fue otra cruel mentira de parte del peli rosa para poder llevar a cabo su plan de estar a solas con su querida maga estelar.

**-He entonces ¿I-Iremos no-nosotros so-so-solos?-**pregunto la chica de cabellos dorados tartamudeando y un poco sonrojada por el hecho de estar con su nakama completamente _solos._

**-Claro Lucy ¿Hay algún problema?-**pregunto con "inocencia" su nakama, claro que él ya sabía la respuesta, después de todo el conocía muy bien a su Lucy.

-**Bueno es que no está bien que un chico y una chica estén solos** **cuando no son más que amigos-** _amigos _esa palabra le dolía demasiado a nuestro querido Dragon Slayer pero debía fingir estar bien después de todo no quería delatarse así mismo porque podría arruinarlo todo.

**-Pero luce debemos conseguir dinero para pagar tu alquiler o si no te quedaras en la calle-**menciono intentando con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su tristeza por el comentario de la rubia.

-**Supongo que tienes razón Natsu, de cualquier modo ¿Cuánto dura la misión?-**pregunto algo curiosa.

**-Tres días-**contesto simple Natsu.-

**-¡¿Tr-Tres días?! …ha -**suspiro**-supongo que no tengo de otra debo pagar el alquiler empacare mis cosas-**termino la oración para luego dirigirse a su departamento a prepararse para la misión.

Todo iba bien el primer día se habían dirigido a la ciudad que indicaba la misión en tren, por supuesto que Natsu se mareo y se quejó la mayoría del viaje, pero después de un rato Lucy se cansó y recostó a Natsu en su regazo provocando el sonrojo de ambos y la relajación de Natsu al embriagarse con el irresistible olor a vainilla que desprendía la rubia. Al llegar a su destino cumplieron con la primera parte de la misión que consistía con arrancar yerbas mágicas, pero surgió un problema justo el segundo día.

**-Oye Lu…ce-**en ese momento Natsu sintió como le hervía la sangre de furia.

La escena que estaba contemplando el peli rosa no era para nada agradable frente a el estaban Lucy y el mujeriego de Loki muy cerca demasiado, claramente a él no le gustaba para nada, nadie absolutamente nadie que no fuera él podía estar tan cerca de ella, en ese momento le valió un comino lo que pudiera pasar, no aguanto más y exploto toda la furia que guardo durante tanto tiempo se lidero en un enorme y poderoso ataque lanzando lejos al espíritu celeste.

**-¿Na-Natsu?-**pregunto confusa la maga estelar al ver como una enorme ráfaga de fuego lanzaba lejos de ella al chico que hace unos momentos le estaba coqueteando e insistiendo tener una cita.

**-¡¿Qué rayos hacia el aquí?! Y más importante aún ¡¿por qué rayos estaba tan cerca de ti?!- **dijo mientras sujetaba la mano de Lucy fuertemente.

**-¿Pero qué diablos te pa-**no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpida por los labios de Natsu que se posaron en los suyos.

Lucy se sorprendió al principio pero luego de unos segundos empezó a corresponder ese beso tan anhelado por ambos. Empezó como un beso inexperto ya que era la primera vez para ambos, pero al paso de los minutos, que para ellos fueron horas, se convirtió en un beso apasionado, Natsu mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Lucy causando un leve gemido en ella que Natsu aprovecho para introducir su lengua provocando una apasionada danza entre lenguas. Se vieron obligados a separarse cuando sus cuerpos exigían el oxígeno, causando un gruñido por parte de Natsu.

**-Escucha bien Lucy, tu eres mía y de nadie más a sí que nadie que no sea yo puede besarte ni tocarte entendiste-**dijo jadeante el peli rosa mirando fijamente a aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo enloquecían.

**-….-**Lucy no dijo nada aún estaba sorprendida por el resiente beso, sin saber que más hacer lo volvió a besar comenzando de nuevo la apasionada danza entre lenguas.

**-Tomare eso como un si-**comento con su hermosa sonrisa que dejaba ver esa brillante dentadura que el poseía.

El tiempo paso rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en Magnolia, al llegar a Natsu no le fue muy bien después de todo una Erza y un Gray para nada felices lo estaban esperando para darle su merecido y ciertamente Natsu no pudo escaparse del castigo que le tenían preparado, cuando por fin termino su castigo se encontró con el odioso rubio oxigenado (según sus palabras) coqueteándole a _SU_ chica.

**-Oh es Natsu-san –**dijo descaradamente el Dragón Slayer mientras veía como se acercaba el peli rosa con un semblante para nada amigable.

**-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Rubio oxigenado-**pregunto con voz claramente molesta el hijo de Igneel.

-**Oh no se preocupe Natsu-san solo estoy aquí para hablar con Lu ¿no es así **_**Lu?-**_dijo mientras voltea a mirar Lucy y provocaba una gran furia a Natsu.

-**¿**_**Lu**_**?- **pregunto confuso y algo enojado el mago de ojos de un color jade profundo.

**-Esa es solo la manera de llamar a mi querida amiga-**dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a la maga estelar con fuerza y le sacaba la lengua a Natsu provocándolo.

**-¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Es MIA!-**grito dejando en shock a medio gremio, alejando a ella de Sting y llevándola hacia su casa.

**-Puedes llevártela ahora Natsu-san pero en cuanto te distraigas yo aprovechare la oportunidad-**grito Sting para que Natsu lo escuchara.

**-No lo permitiré-**menciono el hijo de Igneel mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de _su _Lucy y la centava en la cama.

**-He estamos en mi casa-**dijo algo confusa la chica de ojos chocolate ya que todo había pasado muy rápido.

**-**_**Luce**_ **no permitiré que nadie se te acerque, solo yo puedo estar contigo-**ronroneo el Dragon Slayer de fuego mientras se acercaba a el rostro de su amada y posaba sus labios sobre los de ella.

Los labios de Natsu eran cálidos y un poco ásperos, y los de Lucy eran suaves y delicados tenían un sabor a fresas. Se separaron por causa de la necesidad de oxígeno.

**-De…de que hablas Natsu-**pregunto jadeante la rubia.

**-No…no saldremos de aquí…nos vamos a quedar para que nadie se te pueda acercar nunca más-**contesto jadeante el peli rosa mientras se sonrojaba.

**-¡¿He?! ¡C-Cla-Claro que no!-**grito exaltada y completamente sonrojada la chica.

**-Pero Luce yo quiero estar contigo-**ronroneo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

**-¡NO kya! Aléjate-**grito mientras lo alejaba de ella.

**-**_**Luce **_**no seas mala-**ronroneo de nuevo pegándose a una más a ella.

-**Kya ¡pervertido!-**Lucy empuño un grito que se escuchó por toda Magnolia.

Natsu encontraría la forma de convencerla y le enseñaría lo divertido que puede ser estar ellos dos solos en su casa sin interrupciones. Definitivamente lo conseguiría.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les allá gustado :D y no los aburriera demasiado. Me disculpo por las posibles faltas de ortografía.

Se despide Alicia-chan

_**¿Comentarios?**_


End file.
